Viktoria Sokolova
Viktoria Liesel Sokolova History Viktoria Sokolova was born to a German businessman and a Russian, as her grandparents liked to call her, 'princess'. Together, they were richer than most. Viktoria was their first child. They had another one a few years later, who died from some sort of sickness. Viktoria barely knew her. So she grew up as an only child, and went to Durmstrang, where she ruled supreme to all, except her closest friends, who ruled with her. Viktoria graduated from school, dark witch and feeling like she could rule the world. That feeling pretty much crashed on her like a stone in water when her parents died when she turned eighteen. Without her parents, even with all the magic and money, she felt like she couldn't do anything. So, she took to drinking. At first it wasn't too bad. But she kept getting worse and worse— up to the point where she met Valery Sokolov. The two hit it off, drinking during the day and well into the night. After they got friendlier and friendlier, the two drunk kids went off and got eloped. It was the biggest mistake of her life. Viktoria couldn't well divorce him and give her family a bad name! No, she had to endure it— his cheating, his lies, everything. She had to bear his children, her two boys, Syvotoslav, Vsevolod, and the girls, Clara and Zhanna. She grew to love them. She became a house-wife, Valery having a well-paying job that he could use as a cover-up for his cheating— as if she didn't know. But she stayed somewhat sane, for her children. She still drinks. In fact, drinking is almost all she does. But she also keeps the family together. Or at least tries to. She also attempts to make it so everybody thinks they're perfect— she keeps up the appearances to everything. Personality She only cares about a few things; Her kids, her appearances in the media, and whether or not she's out of alcohol. She's rather mean when she's sober, mainly because she usually has an extreme hangover. When she's drunk, though, she's quite sociable, and very sweet. She only really gets angry when she has no alcohol in her system. She's surprised she hasn't died yet. She's also a bit cynical when it comes to her familial life. She loves her kids, but she's pretty sure they hate her. She bloody hates her husband, but she can't leave him. She hates everyone else, but has to make it seem like she doesn't. Because of her socialite rank, she has to have a get-together about once a week, one her kids are rarely invited to, as if they could come anyways. She does her best in those situations, making it seem like she's on top of her health, when in all actuality, she's terrified of leaving her children alone with Valery because of her health. She really does try her best, but she can't do it with the fact that her husband doesn't love her hanging right in front of her. Trivia * She hates her husband. She'd really like to see him dead every once in a while. * She loves to cook, drunk or not * She loves daytime television, especially stupid soap operas * Despite hating him every once in a while, Vika would sometimes like to see Valery show some affection towards her. Vik1.jpg Vik2.jpg Vik3.jpg Vik4.jpg Vik5.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:German Category:Russian Category:Sokolov Family Category:Lissyboo Category:Married Category:Legitimate Child Category:Durmstrang Category:Born in Russia Category:Black Hair Category:Hazel Eyes